


"But, mom."

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Liam and Isaac fight over Stiles, Liam breaks a plate, M/M, Pete is a fucking creep, Puppy Piles, Rebuilt Hale House, Scott's still an alpha, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles is packmom, Yo no one dies, can't think of tags, stiles is pregnant, they all call Derek dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam breaks a plate, and thinks Derek's mad at him for the way stiles acted, and in the end, theres a huge piledid i mention stiles is pregnant





	"But, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is shit, and i'm sorry for that but i like pack mom stiles

“Mom!” Liam screeched. Stiles groaned.

He was tired, and annoyed, and just  _ so  _ done. They had spent all day painting one room at a time, several in each room. Derek had  _ finally  _ gotten smart and rebuilt the old Hale house.

After spending a month tearing the old building down, and letting the grass and land grow over the course of a year, and clearing out trees, and planting new ones, the outside work of the house was finally almost done.

Stiles still wanted a pool and a pond, and Peter wanted a garage, and they all decided on a shed for their winter items. Scott and Isaac wanted a backyard with a trampoline, and Derek wasn’t entirely too sure why, but he bought them one anyways.

With the structure of the house built, plumbing and electric had just finished being installed, they were given the okay to paint. Which Derek said he could do his own. Now all that was left really was the painting, and furniture moved in.

Everyone had their own rooms, as well as a bathroom attached to each. Stiles had a kitchen all to himself. Scott, Derek, and Peter shared an office since Peter claimed he wasn’t getting a job, both alphas demanded that he helped contact packs. Having five floors, Stiles demanded an elevator, and got one, refusing to climb up and down stairs. A fully furnished attic which held all kinds of information on research that Stiles did. A basement for whatever the kids had decided, but it also played as a den for movie nights that weren’t hosted up in the master bedroom.

“ _ MOM.”  _ Another scream sounded, and Stiles saw red.

Liam and Isaac had both somehow managed to squirm their way out of helping paint the rooms, and Stiles was damned if Liam thinks that Stiles would get him whatever he was about to ask.

“What now?” 

“I’m hungry.”

“You’ve barely done  _ anything _ .” Stiles protested. “You went out for lunch, and Derek went to go get dinner, how could you  _ possibly  _ be hungry?”

“I’m a growing boy?” He reasoned.

“There is leftover pizza on the counter, go.” He glared at the youngest beta.

Soon after that, the door opened, and Stiles prayed it was Derek, but smiled when he turned around to find Malia and Allison bringing in the groceries.

It only took them a little over a thousand dollars and almost twelve hours. Not that Stiles was complaining, it was Derek’s money anyway.

“Erica come help bring in groceries!” Stiles called up the stairs. He heard some shuffling before he saw the blonde come into view. 

“Mom, Scott fucking ate my pizza!” He heard Liam scream from the kitchen.

“Cry about it!” Stiles heard Scott yell at him.

Only if Stiles could kill. He couldn’t even punish the brats, that was Derek’s job, and they went against everything he said anyway.

“Scott McCall, LIAM DUNBAR DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE THROW THAT PLATE OR SO HELP ME GOD.” Stiles screamed, taking that moment to walk into the kitchen.

Panicking and dropping the plate anyways, Liam whimpered. He knew Derek was going to hear about this. And technically according to Liam, Derek shouldn’t have any say over him because Scott was the one that bit him.

But Stiles was pack mom, and he was with Scott, but he was so mated to Derek. Liam just thought it wasn’t fair. He can’t have  _ three  _ alphas. One of who is barely an alpha. But because Derek was the alpha, and mated Stiles, he got red tints to his eyes and creeped the whole pack out. He showed authority, and Liam had never submitted to an upset Stiles more.

“I’m sorry, mom.” He teared up.

“Go, upstairs to your room. Now.”

Liam’s room as well as the master bedroom, and two other rooms were finished last night. The furniture was moved in when the others went to finish getting the paints. All the rooms were the same size, with the same size bathroom, except the master bedroom. Stiles demanded that their room be the biggest.

He sighed and began to clean up the mess once Liam dodged upstairs. He really shouldn’t be bending down like this. He was four months pregnant for fucks sakes. He wasn’t even here the whole day they were painting. He was out shopping for things Allison and Malia weren’t.

He got the bathroom supplies, between shampoo and conditioner, body wash. Razors and shaving cream. Deodorant, and toothpaste, toothbrushes, brushes in general. Stiles never wanted to look at more bathroom supplies ever again. He even went out to buy speakers and televisions. Though everything he bought was on Peter’s debit card. Lydia was out shopping for room decor with her own money.

That left Scott, Peter, Derek, Boyd, Kira, and Theo all at home painting. Stiles occasionally popped in and helped. While Liam and Isaac sat downstairs on the couch watching whatever they found on Netflix, and online shopping for things they wanted, courtesy of Scott’s debit card.

Rafael was so kind and generous enough to donate Scott money into his bank account and even helped Melissa pay off bills. He even threw in some money for the new Hale house.

Corey, and Mason, as well as Hayden even came by and helped, even though they didn’t have rooms there, Derek promised if they ever wanted to move in, he wouldn’t have a problem adding on to the house.

Once they were down to two rooms to paint, Derek, Scott, and Peter went back and forth to get furniture. While Kira, Theo, and Boyd finished the rooms upstairs, thanking God that downstairs was already painted a white color.

“Baby, I’m home!” He heard Derek call once he dumped the last of the glass into the can.

“Hey.” He smiled leaning up for a kiss, once the man stepped foot into the kitchen.

“What happened with Liam? He smells scared.”

“He claimed he was hungry, so I made him come eat leftovers. Scott took his plate, and Liam threatened to throw  _ my  _ plate. I guess because I scared him, he panicked and dropped it anyways, so I sent him to his room.” Stiles informed, getting plates down from the cabinet.

Derek nodded and began to dish out his own dinner before the pack could devour it. “How’s squirt?”

“Kicking my fucking bladder.” He glared, walking towards the stairs to call for dinner. Most of the pack was upstairs anyway, assembling their bedrooms. The girls had one side of the hallway, and the guys had the other. The master bedroom was dead center at the end of the hallway. Liam and Isaac’s room the closet. So if Stiles had to attend to either one, Liam was on the left and Isaac was on the right. Because they couldn’t just  _ share _ a room. No, they  _ had  _ to be difficult. It was obnoxious how much they fought over him.

“Everything is almost all put together.” Theo informed, helping himself a plate, and sitting next to Derek. He had gotten close to the alpha over the past few weeks, and really turned himself around.

“When is Cora due home?” Peter popped the question, following Theo’s lead.

“Next week. Jackson and Ethan should be home on Friday, and Aiden should return from Mexico with Braeden tomorrow morning.

Cora had been away at a relatives house to help with a rogue wolf, on the other side of the country. Last Stiles knew she was in Philadelphia. Jackson and Ethan went on a vacation to the Bahamas for a whole month, much to Derek’s dismay. Jackson still didn’t have the whole control thing under his belt. Braeden had borrowed Aiden down to Mexico to help the Calavera’s about the location of Adrian Harris who seemed to pop up on their radar again.

“Where’s Liam?” Stiles sighed, and got up.

“Upstairs sulking.” Derek muttered, once Stiles was out of earshot. He knew Stiles would hit him if he heard the wolf talk bad about his babies, regardless of what they had done.

Knocking on Liam’s door, Stiles could hear the sobs Liam tried to hide.

“Baby, let me in.” Stiles softly murmured. He heard a quiet ‘okay’ before he turned the knob, and let himself in. Liam sat on his unmade bed, crying into his arms.

“I’m sorry, momma.” He cried out reaching for Stiles, who gracefully took him in his position, and plastered him into his lap.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m not mad,” Stiles whispered, kissing his head, rocking them both.

Derek leaned up against the door frame, smiling at the two. When they first found out about Stiles being pregnant, Stiles used to cry every night about not being a good enough parent. Derek spent endless nights telling him he was, that he’d be a good parent.

“Dad’s probably mad though.” The boy only shook even more in Stiles' arms.

Yeah, nope. Definitely not. Derek was  _ not _ okay with being called dad before he had too. Maybe when the baby is born, but definitely not now. He was too young and refused to believe it.

“Yes, Dad is mad about the plate, but it happens, it was an accident. Not entirely too sure why you went for a plate, but it happens.” Derek spoke softly, coming into the room, and sitting down on the bed.

Liam shrieked and tried hiding in Stiles, but it didn’t work, and Stiles only made him look at Derek in the end.

“You’re grounded for three weeks, no video games, no phone, and you’re on dish duty. Scott is grounded with the same punishment, only on trash duty.” Derek muttered into Liam’s ear once he had successfully gotten the kid off Stiles lap, and carried him into the master bedroom.

They laid on the bed, just the three of them, for a solid ten minutes before the rest of the pack showed up. First, it was Scott, who apologized a few times before Derek told him to shut up. Then came Allison and Malia, followed by Erica and Isaac. Boyd slotted himself in behind them. Which left Theo, Kira, and Lydia. Theo followed Lydia in, looking for Liam under the mess of bodies, looking for a cuddle. Kira came in last, wrapped up in her blanket.

“I remember inviting Liam in our room, but not any of the rest of you,” Derek grumbled, feeling squished. Not cool kids, not cool.

“Puppy pile.” He heard several whines of discomfort before sighing. He should’ve known what this would lead to.

“Fine, just this once,” Stiles spoke, twisting himself slightly so Theo fell in between him and Liam so he wasn’t on top of them.

“Mom?” 

“Yeah?” Stiles answered, unsure of which child had spoken.

“Can we have puppy piles every day?”

“Absolutely not.” Derek deadpanned, not letting Stiles speak for himself.

“Maybe in the den. We have movie night twice a week. Tuesday and Saturday?”

“I work Saturday nights.” Derek clarified.

“We don’t need you for a puppy pile, Der,” Stiles stated, throwing an arm around Liam.

“Wow, rude.”

“Mom’s mean.”

“Ouch.”

“Burn!”

“Would you like some ice for that?” You could hear the smirk dripping from Erica’s words.

“Go the fuck to sleep, all of you.” Derek growled, flipping the lights.


End file.
